darkheresyfandomcom-20200214-history
Kroot
Kroot The Kroot are a unique race of xenos originating from the world of Pech, located within the Ultima Segmentum and absorbed into the Tau Empire. The Kroot are a relatively primitive race operating in tribes known as Kindreds and living in the most basic of buildings constructed from animal hides and located high in the treetops of the sprawling jungles of Pech. While most Kroot are seen fighting alongside Tau armies they also operate separately either working as a large kindred towards their own goals or working as mercenaries for the highest bidder. While they are uncommon in the Imperium and generally frowned upon by the Inquisition it is not unknown for some more radical Inquisitors to employ single Kroot for their impressive field craft abilities. Kroot Traditions and Practices The primitive tribal nature of the Kroot mean that they tend to follow a similar social system to that which is witnessed on a number of the feral worlds located within the Imperium. Kroot are led by a group of older members of their society known as shapers who have an instinctive understanding of the species and combat, as well as having a better understanding of other species and diplomacy. All members of Kroot society are expected to hunt and fight when the time comes, including the females who are hard to distinguish from the males. One prominent practice of the Kroot which tends to be looked down upon by other civilizations particularly that of the Tau is the act of cannibalism they perform on their victims after combat, eating the flesh of the dead to grow stronger. Kroot Evolution The Kroot are a unique species when it comes to their evolution, as they evolve in a way which has never been documented before. Rather than an evolution which occurs through random mutation and takes many millennia to fully realize the results, the Kroot are able to absorb DNA through their highly advanced digestive system. This explains the cannibalistic practices of the Kroot as well as the important role the Shapers play in controlling which foods a kindred will choose to eat, allowing them to carefully construct a more powerful group of hunters as the generations progress. As a result of this, individual kindreds can vary greatly from each other although there are a number of traits which have become heavily ingrained into the Kroot DNA and are common amongst all Kroot as well as a number of other species located on Pech, believed to be Kroot who have reached a genetic “dead end”. Kroot Appearance While the unique evolutionary process means that Kroot vary significantly, almost all Kroot are tall and wiry, appearing fragile compared to other xenos such as the muscular Orks. However this is deceptive as their highly dense muscles are capable of swiftly contracting allowing the Kroot to deliver extremely powerful blows in rapid succession. These powerful muscles also mean they are capable of launching themself further and higher than normal men, moving with a bounding gait in the open or leaping from tree to tree in their more natural wooded environments. As well as their long powerful muscles, all Kroot have a very distinct face, possessing a powerful beak like mouth and no nose. This mouth is used to rip and tear not only at their traditional meal of their deceased foes but also at live enemies in desperate situations and the vast power they can exert from their mighty jaw muscles allows them to bite through flesh with ease. Another defining feature of the Kroot is their long hollow quills, derived from feathers, which emerge from the back of their heads in a large grouping analogous to hair of other species as well as far smaller spines which emerge from the elbows. The spines occurring on the head contain clusters of ganglia which run from base to tip and are used to interpret sensory information, which combined with their heightened senses makes them difficult to hide from. Most Kroot feel at home in very basic clothing consisting of harnesses and animal hides and while it is not unknown for Kroot to wear somewhat heavier armour plating at times it tends to require much coercion and it is often difficult to find anything designed for their unique frames. Kroot PCs Kroot Characters tend to represent a lone Kroot separated from his kindred for any number of reasons, be it expulsion, the slaughter of his fellow Kroot, or his own choice, believing he could gain greater wealth as a lone mercenary. Kindred Adaptation Kroot can be descended from some of the various common strains that are most often procreated throughout the species. A Kroot PC may roll on this table if they want, allowing them to be a member of one of these unique kindred. If you would rather not use these unique strains then you can choose to use the Carnivore Kindred result rather than roll on the table. Headhunter Kindred The Headhunter Kindred developed from earlier Kroot who hunted the most poisonous creatures they could find. As a result they are capable of spitting a highly corrosive poison, burning the exposed flesh of their enemies and causing horrific wounds. The Kroot gains a acid breath weapon (5m: 1d10+Toughness Bonus E; AP 0+Toughness Bonus S/-/-; Shots unlimited). Hyperactive Nymune Organ Adaptation The Kroot gains the Nimble Trait, granting Talented (Contortionist) & Talented (Sleight of hand). They also get a 1d10 bonus to their Agility. Bold Adaptation The Bold Adaptation allows the Kroot to reroll any failed Willpower checks to avoid fear or pinning. They also get +1d10 Willpower. Chameleon Adaptation Chameleon Kroot gain the Concealment skill and gain a +20 bonus on it at all times. Carnivore Kindred The basic Kroot Carnivore are the basic members of the Kroot race. They gain no bonus to statistics or traits but receive a Good quality Kroot Rifle or a Common quality Kroot Hunting Rifle with Telescopic Scope and 3 clips of Charged Pulse Ammo in place of their basic weapon in their career, and a set of Good quality Kroot Hide armor (AP4 to the body, legs, and head) in place of the basic armor in their career, even if they don't normally start with armor. Vulture Kindred Kroot who have re-developed primitve flight abilities, growing long feathers from their arms and hands. The Kroot gains a Hover speed equal to it's normal movement speed. They also gain a +1d10 bonus to their Agility, but take a -1d10 penalty to their Toughness due to their lighter bones. Additional rules If the gamesmaster wishes, you can take an additional roll to see how adapted you are to flying. Glider Kroot have only recently adapted to their environment, or from the DNA harvested from victims, and so may only use their wing-like feathers to glide, and hover. To glide in Dark Heresy, you have two main commands. Start gliding, and Cease gliding, both of which count as a free action. while you are gliding, you may absolutly no fall damage, unless you are surprised, or stunned, or incapacitated in any way. While you are gliding, you may fall up to you AG bonus in meters safely. You may specify a higher amount, however it will be dangerous. If you fall more than you AG bonus, but less than your AG bonus x2, then you take half of any fall damage you recieve. If you fall further than that, then you take complete fall damage. The maximum amount you can fall is at the GameMaster's discretion. The mimimum amount you can glide is 4 meters. If this somehow exceeds your agility bonus, you may NEVER glide safely. While gliding, you may move up to your AG bonus in meters horizontally. To start hovering, you must say that you are doing so. It is a free action to hover, but you may not do anything with your arms, this does mean that you can kick, or slash people while in the air. While hovering you may not move! Hovering represents you using your feathered arms to keep you in the air, if you move while hovering you now start to glide. Hovering prevents you from falling, or decreases the amount you fall depending on the environment. This is at the GameMaster's discretion. Vulture Kroot may Glide, Hover and Fly. They have built up a large amount of feathers on their arms, and their muscles are extremely well developed. To represent this, Vulture Kroot gain an additional 1D5 bonus to their strength, but lose another 1D5 to their toughness, because of larger flight muscles, but their bones have become thinner, and weaker. Flying uses the same rules for gliding, except that you can ascend your AG bonus in meters, and you can maintain your current height while moving horizontally equal to you AG bonus. Also, you may descend up to or equal to your AG bonus x2 in meters SAFELY! This means, that a Vulture Kroot may only ever take fall damage while flying if it falls more than its AG bonus x2 in meters. also, if you decide to glide, you may move up to your AG bonus x2 horizontally. This represents you folding your wings and swooping on your target, or whatever you intend to get to fast. Fast Reflex Adaptation The Kroot with this adaptation gain the Lightning Reflex and Step Aside talents. Nocturnal Adaptation The Kroot with this adaptation gains the Dark Sight trait. They also gain a +1d10 bonus to their Perception. Green Kroot Adaptation Created from years of fighting Orks and consuming their remains, the "Green Kroot" Strain are hybrids of Orks and Kroot. The Kroot with this trait gain +10 to their Toughness. Sixth Sense Adaptation A Kroot with the Sixth Sense gain the Heightened Senses talent in hearing and seeing. Additionally, they gain a +20 bonus on Dodge checks to avoid suprise attacks. ---- Kroot Characteristics Fate ----------------------------------------- Kroot Careers Kroot may take the following Career Paths: ((Note: Kroot replaces a starting weapons for a Kroot Rifle (Weapons Traded: Autogun, Shotgun, Musket) Slugga (Weapons Traded: Auto Pistol, Compact Las Pistol, Las Pistol), or Kroot Hunting Rifle (Weapons Traded: Hunting Rifle). Kroots do not start with Las Weapon Training, instead take SP for the respected Las weapon training. If you already have a SP talent for that respected weapons group (I.E Basic, Heavy, Pistols) at start, then you receive Pulse weapon training instead.)) Assassin The natural ability of the Kroot to move unseen and unheard in jungles and woods make them ideal Assassins, capable of silently infiltrating enemy encampments and waiting amongst the trees for days or weeks until the ideal moment to strike. As such they are often hired for one off Assassination missions although they are also sometimes kept for an extended period on a regular payment. Guardsman While rarely employed within the Imperial Guard itself it is not uncommon for Kroot who are being used for an extended period by an Inquisitor to be trained in the methods and tactics of the Imperial Guard as well as it’s weapons. Scum While it is uncommon for Kroot to be on a world without some sort of master providing regular payments they occasionally will stow away on ships belonging to rogue traders moving from world to world. When they find a planet of choice, often a Feral World, they will set up home within woodlands or jungle near a local community, often terrorizing the people within that community to eke out a survival. Shaper One of the most important reasons for Kroot to travel beyond Pech and the worlds immediately surrounding it is the search for new genetic material. Kroot following the path of the Shaper are performing just such a task, traveling on their own in search of the perfect prey, be they mere beasts or sentient humanoids. As they gather greater DNA for their tribe these Kroot will eventually earn the title of Master Shaper having demonstrated an understanding of Kroot evolution and on return they will replace the previous Master Shaper in guiding the Kroot to the next evolutionary step. Warning! The Shaper career path is still in progress! If you think you can help us with this problem, then proceed to this page. --> Shaper ---- Kroot Skills Kroot are at home in the wild, particularly woods and Jungles and as such all Kroot gain the Survival skill. -------------------------------- Kroot Traits Kroot gain the following traits. Record all of these on your character sheet. Field Craft Kroot grow up surrounded by lush jungles and forests. They have developed such a symbiotic relationship with their surrounds that they can move through it effortlessly. :' Effect:' Vegetation does not count as difficult terrain for Kroot and when running or charging through dense vegetation, Kroot take no penalty to the Agility Test to keep their feet. Hunter's Physiology A Kroot's dense, fibrous muscles provide it with a surprising degree of physical strength, while its legacy as an avian predator leaves it with both keen senses and a vicious, flesh-shredding beak. :' Effect:' All Kroot have the Unnatural Strength (x2) and Unnatural Perception (x2) traits, as well as a beak that deals 1d5+SB Rending damage and counts as a Natural Weapon. Leaps and Bounds While Kroot fully demonstrate their strength in combat their powerful legs are an amazing asset which allow them to launch themselves beyond anything that would be expected from a creature of their size. :' Effect:' When calculating the distance travelled by any Jump or Leap action double the final result. When perfoming a Jumping Down action halve the distance down for the purposes of the test. The 4 metres required for a running leap are not needed for Kroot, making a Standing leap now a running leap, and any running leaps gaining a bonus to the strength test for every 4 metres traveled before the leap (rather than every 4 beyond the first 4). Unique Wargear Kroot are used to their rags and harnesses as well as their traditional Kroot Rifle and find it difficult to obtain Imperial weapons which feel comfortable within their four fingered grip or armour that suits their long muscular frame, particularly helmets. :Effect: Any Imperial or Xenos weapons or armour (excluding those traditionally used by Kroot) purchased for the Kroot will have their availability drop 1 step (this stacks with quality) and will cost 1.5 times as much. Armor bought from a Rogue Trader is at normal price, however its availability is still 1 step lower than normal. Items which are Very Rare for Imperial citizens are available only at GM discretion to Kroot. Primitive Kroot technology only extends as far as the traditional Kroot Rifles and Massive War Spheres which are of Orkish design, as such, they are incapable of using some technologies and tend to feel out of place in urban settings. :Effect: (as Feral Worder Primitive trait) --------------------------------- Notes With regard to the Unique Wargear Trait that Kroot have, The following weapons are considered to be Kroot Weapons. Why this includes Tau pulse weapons, is because the Tau make extensive use of Kroot Mercenaries, suppling the Kroot with their technology. Many Kroot know how to use Tau Pulse weapons to deadly degree, making them very valuable on the field. *Kroot Rifle *Kroot Hunting Rifle *Kroot Gun *Pulse Rifle *Pulse Carbine *Pulse Pistol The following armours are considered to be Kroot Armours *Beast Furs *Grox Hides *Xeno Hides Be aware that while these items do not suffer from the effects of the Unique Wargear Trait, they are still difficult to obtain within the Imperium, although the Kroot character may have contacts which allow them to find and obtain such items easier(at GM discretion). Category:Xenos Category:Races